Petunia Dursley
Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) was Fauntleroy "Aaron" Donaldson in disguise, which he choose in order to travel closely with the two idiotic and cowardly duo Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) and Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) in Scooby-Doo: British Female Devil. Petunia Dursley was voiced by a veteran Irish actress Fiona Shaw. Character biography After Fauntleroy pretended to be a friendly British lady who was named Petunia Dursley, he traveled with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers across Arizona, and they battled many dangers together. To all appearances, Petunia, Scooby, and Shaggy. In order to get further to Scooby and Shaggy on "her side", Fauntleroy created a "tragic backstory" for Petunia, and told them that her brother-in-law James Potter had fought Fauntleroy, and was killed in the process. Fauntleroy then claimed to be on a quest to find a magical sapphire gemstone in Tombstone, Arizona, which was powerful enough to resurrect "Petunia's" late brother-in-law. When Fauntleroy revealed himself as Petunia Dursley the whole time, he mocked Scooby and Shaggy for believing the "tragic" story about her late brother-in-law. However, the real Petunia Dursley is implied to have been killed by Chancellor Neigh Say (Maurice LaMarche) after he found out Petunia and her family, especially her son Dudley Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley, including her sister-in-law Marge Dursley (Pamela Ferris) dislike all things related to magic as a news report mentions that Petunia Dursley's corpse was apparently "mauled by a brown bear". Personality As Petunia Dursley, Fauntleroy pretended to be portrayed as selfless, kind, polite, honest, and soft-spoken. To get close to Shaggy and Scooby, Fauntleroy played at enjoying the duo, partook in many adventures with them, and even saved them from getting killed by a rattlesnakes in Arizona desert instead of allowing them to die or ditching them. After she came close to the sapphire gemstones, Petunia's failure to pass the gemstones' test of kindness, loyalty, honesty, generosity, and magic revealed her true nature in the climax. Scooby-Doo and Harry Potter: Evil vs. Evil After the humiliating defeat from her rival and nemesis Bradley "Brad" Chiles (Tim Matheson), Petunia Dursley sought revenge. She didn't want it to end this way. Bradley, thought, has gone into hiding. Hearing rumors that Bradley has joined forces with his wife Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere), along with their two remaining friends Mr. E (Lewis Black) and Professor Pericles (Udo Kier), Petunia decides to join forces with her son Dudley Dursley. Ending description Bradley Chiles is in the men's bathroom located at the Arizona Inn in Tucson, Arizona. He is washing his hands when all of sudden, Petunia Dursley bursts in. She attempts to kick Bradley Chiles, but Bradley Chiles dodges, resulting in Petunia Dursley accidentally breaking, shattering, and destroying a mirror in the process. A brutal fight between them ensues, but is unseen and the force of the blows are powerful enough to destroy, shatter, and break another mirror just outside the men's bathroom. Bradley Chiles emerges from the men's bathroom afterwards and walks away, victorious and seemingly unharmed. It is then seen that he had successfully killed Petunia Dursley and childishly drew all over Petunia Dursley's face with Judy Reeves' lipstick. Family *Harry Potter (nephew) *Lily "Emily" Evans (younger sister, deceased) *Vernon Dursley (husband, deceased) *Marge Dursley (sister-in-law, deceased) *Dudley Dursley (son, deceased) *James Potter (brother-in-law, deceased) *Mrs. Evans (mother, deceased) *Mr. Evans (father, deceased) *Unnamed mother-in-law (deceased) *Unnamed father-in-law (deceased) Quotes *(Jonah Weatherly: Killing you will break Dudley Dursley's heart.) Do your worst, Jonah Weatherly. (Jonah Weatherly: Dudley Dursley's soul will be mine, and yours too as well.) *(Warren Weatherly: James Potter's soul calls out to you, Petunia) He's already dead, you bastard. (Warren Weatherly: You can't run away from me forever.) Trivia *In Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Petunia's dossier is briefly seen when Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere) opens a file containing dossiers of various persons of interest. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suspects Category:Crossovers Category:Culprits